SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
This invention relates to an imitation ornamental tree, and particularly to an imitation ornamental tree adapted to be mounted on an outdoor lamp post.
Various patents have issued on imitation Christmas tree constructions. Some representative constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,907 issued to J. Frei, U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,046 issued to J. Doran, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,745 issued to E. McGuire, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,774 issued to J. DiIenno.
Ornamental trees (e.g. Christmas trees) are usually displayed indoors, e.g. in the family living room. Additionally, it is a fairly common practice to install ornamental Christmas tree lights on bushes and trees located outdoors. Another practice is to run a string of ornamental Christmas tree lights along areas of the family residence, e.g. along the edge areas of the building roof.
The present invention relates to an imitation ornamental tree adapted for installation on (or around) an outdoor lamp post. The imitation ornamental tree is equipped with miniature electric lights, whereby the lamp-tree combination provides a lighted display especially useful during the Christmas season. The imitation tree can be removed from the lamp post after the Christmas season, so that the lamp post can serve its normal function. The imitation tree is designed so that it can be attached to a conventional outdoor lamp post without altering or disfiguring the post. When the imitation ornamental tree is detached from the post, the post can function in its usual fashion.
Although the ornamental imitation tree is designed for use as a Christmas tree, it can be used for other purposes and other occasions, e.g. as a celebration or memorial observation tree, e.g. on a person's birthday, during the Easter season, on the Fourth of July, during Thanksgiving, or on Halloween.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and descriptions of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the foregoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiments.
1. An imitation ornamental tree comprising a sleeve adapted to encircle an outdoor lamp post, and plural branches radiating from said sleeve.
2. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising miniature electric lights supported on said branches.
3. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 2, and further comprising an electric circuit means interconnecting said electric lights, said circuit means having an electrical plug adapted to connect said circuit means to the power supply for the lamp on said lamp post.
4. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 3, wherein said sleeve has a longitudinal axis, and a seam extending parallel to said longitudinal axis.
5. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 4, wherein said sleeve is formed of a flexible material, whereby said sleeve can be opened along said seam to enable said sleeve to be installed on an outdoor lamp post.
6. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising miniature electric lights supported on said branches; and each said branch comprising a hollow tube having light-support holes at spaced points therealong.
7. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising miniature electric lights supported on said branches; and further comprising an electric circuit means interconnecting said electric lights; each said branch comprising a hollow tube having light-support holes at spaced points therealong; each said light having a socket means positioned in one of said holes; and said electric circuit means comprising lead wiring extending within said hollow tubes.
8. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 7, wherein said electric circuit means comprises printed circuit means incorporated into said sleeve.
9. An imitation ornamental tree, comprising a split sleeve adapted to encircle an outdoor lamp post, plural branches radiating from said sleeve, miniature electric lights supported on said branches, and an electric circuit means interconnecting said electric lights; and said circuit means having an electrical plug adapted to connect said circuit means to the electrical power supply for the lamp on said lamp post.
10. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 9, wherein said circuit means is built into said sleeve and said branches.
11. The imitation ornamental tree, as described in paragraph 10, wherein said circuit means comprises printed circuit means incorporated into said sleeve and flexible lead wiring incorporated into said branches.